Items and equipment (High Sea Saga)
As the game progresses you'll acquire gold you can spend on powerful items and equipment that improve your units' performance. *'Items' can be used to recover HP in battle or temporarily increase stats. They can also be traded at Sally Prin's for other items, and some are needed for upgrading relics. You will often get items through research. *'Equipment' and weapons such as swords, guns, shields, hats, clothes, accessories etc. can be equipped with an equipment slot, as distinguished from items that can only be carried in inventory. *'Power Ups' (foods) are used to gain instant exp. Smithing: Equipments and Weapons can be tempered at blacksmith to increase their stats. Each tempering must consume at least 1 other equipment or items (up to 9 depending on total Blacksmith level). Each piece of equipment also has a max level of tempering. If you progress into hard or nightmare mode (through replay) the max level of equipment will be higher. The tempering will affect all copies of the equipment. You can also use smith tickets to upgrade them. Some of the more sought-after items and how to get them: *Skill tonic: To increase crew's ☆ '(up to 5). You get a few from king rewards/defeating pirates/high-level dungeons, or you can buy them 3 for 20 medals at special shop, or you can craft them via Sally Prin's store using knowledge books (gained from dismissing high knowledge crews, among others) *Knowledge books: To increase crew's one of seven knowledge, or all of them at the same time (Ultimate book). Gained from king rewards/defeating pirates/high-level dungeons, Special shop's "book set", or dismissing high knowledge crews. Save a few to upgrade some relics too. *"Rare" items: save them for upgrading relics. Gained from research items, Special shop's "rare item set", or other ways. Don't sell the extra, use them at Sally Prin's to craft smith tickets. **Rare Spice: need 20 and 20 (Medal of Conquest 25 and 27) **Rare Cloth: need 20 (Medal of Conquest 28) **Rare Essence: need 20 (Medal of Conquest 29) **Rare Ore: need 20 (Medal of Conquest 30) **Rare Food: need 20 (Medal of Conquest 31) **Rare Gem: need 20 (Medal of Conquest 32) **Rare Medicine: need 15 (Medal of Conquest 33) *Smith tickets: to upgrade equipment and weapons. Gained from king rewards, crafted at Sally Prin's or left behind by dismissed trader/smith/genius/dealer. *Drinks/elixirs: Recovery Drink, SP Drink, Aura Tonic, and Speed Tonic can be crafted at Sally Prin using power-ups, while high-level elixirs could be gained from research items or sacrificing several rare essence/spice/food at Sally Prin (not recommended). Relic upgrades need 25/30/35 of each kind of drinks. Make sure you save those hard to get SP Elixirs! Egg incubators need 50 Speed Elixir each. *Egg Color Ups/Downs: to increase/decrease the egg color (to get the desired monster). Gained in different ways, but the easiest way is to craft them at Sally Prin using power-ups. Some relics need them to upgrade, but they're not that hard to get. *Ability Sphere 1 - 49: buy from Special shop *Name book: to rename crew; buy from Special shop *Monster flute: to call many monsters to the deck (for example, if you want to finish a campaign for killing certain monsters); get from king rewards, buy from Special Store, or craft at Sally Prin (not recommended) Some abilities give additional benefits for certain weapons, for example, the Golem's ability allows for attacking several enemies at once if using a heavy axe. Stats for Equipment: *HP - Added Health *SP - Consumed to use skills *Attk - Offensive Damage *Def - Resisting Attack *Spd - Attack cooldown *Int - Spell Damage *Weight - Affected weapon proficiency from 'Jobs. Stats listed below are for the Weapon/Equipment at level 1. Weapons Knives= Knives |-|Swords= Swords |-|Axe= Axe |-|Spear= Spear |-|Wand= Wand |-|Bow= Bow |-|Gun= Gun |-|Others?= Others? |-|Hammer= Hammer Equipment Head= Head |-|Armor= Armor |-|Shield= Shield |-|Accessory= Accessory Items Power Ups Exp is not exact, as exp gain is random, so the exp listed in the table is the max possible (on double experience day). Power Ups= |-|Level up= Level up guide (approximately): * 0-10: 72-380 each * 10-20: 400-800 * 20-30: 1100-1700 each * 30-40: 1800-2400 each * 40-50: 2500-3000 each * 50-60: 3000-3500 each * 60-70: 3600-4100 each * 70-80: 4200-4700 each * 80-90: 4800-5400 each * 90-99: 5400-5800 each Cumulative of each power ups (approximately, on double experience day): # 990 Fresh Greens: 81.000 exp/ 55 lv # 990 Green Bean: 146.000 exp/ 75 lv # 990 Sweet Berry: 206.000 exp/ 85 lv # 990 Ripe Orange: 247.500 exp/ 92 lv # 850 Pineapple: 306.000 exp/ 99 lv # 650 Grape Juice: 306.000 exp/ 99 lv # 600 Tomato: 308.000 exp/ 99 lv # 500 Mixed Juice: 315.000 exp/ 99 lv # 400 Sweet Corn: 298.000 exp/ 99 lv # 400 Smoked Meat: 316.000 exp/ 99 lv # 350 Milk: 298.000 exp/ 99 lv # 325 Carrot: 308.000 exp/ 99 lv # 275 BBQ: 297.000 exp/ 99 lv # 200 Hot Soup: 294.000 exp/ 99 lv # 140 Thick Steak: 309.000 exp/ 99 lv # 100 Filet Mignon: 310.000 exp/ 99 lv # 60 Baguette: ~99 lv # 55 Thick Soup: ~99 lv # 50 Fruit Plate: ~99 lv # 45 Green Salad: ~99 lv # 35 5-Star Meat: ~99 lv # 25 Paella: ~99 lv # 20 Pan Pizza: ~99 lv # 20 Kairo Cake: ~99 lv |-|Amount to reach certain lv= Cumulative (approximately), and the power ups required (on normal day): * 0-15: 4000 exp (4 jobs) = 15 tomato/4 thick steak/3 filet mignon * 0-20: 7000 exp (3 jobs) = 20 sweet corn/18 smoked meat/7 thick steak/5 filet mignon * 0-25: 11000 exp (4 jobs) = 25 carrot/20 bbq/10 thick steak/7 filet mignon * 0-30: 16000 exp (4 jobs) = 30 bbq/15 thick steak/10 filet mignon * 0-35: 24000 exp (8 jobs) = 35 hot soup/25 thick steak/15 filet mignon * 0-40: 33000 exp (mage, dancer) = 30 thick steak/20 filet mignon * 0-45: 44000 exp (5 jobs) = 40 thick steak/30 filet mignon * 0-50: 56000 exp (3 jobs) = 50 thick steak/35 filet mignon * 0-60: 90000 exp (noble) = 60 filet mignon * 0-65: 110.000 exp (major) = 70 filet mignon * 0-75: 140.000 exp (ruler) = 90 filet mignon * 0-80: 170.000 exp (fencer, golem) = 110 filet mignon * 0-85: 200.000 exp (3 jobs) = 130 filet mignon * 0-90: 230.000 exp (4 jobs) = 150 filet mignon * 0-95: 260.000 exp (monkey) = 170 filet mignon * 0-99: 300.000 exp (3 jobs) = 200 filet mignon